Larga carrera
by Riu-san
Summary: Ella nunca había sido competencia para Sirius Black. Cuando se trataba de Remus, siempre había ocupado el segundo lugar.


**Larga carrera**

Ya saben, **nada es mío**. Todo le pertenece a Jotaka.R.

**Advertencia:** Shonen ai implícito.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo siempre estuve acostumbrada a competir. Convertirme en auror fue una larga carrera que tuve que correr y que no me costó mucho ganar (a pesar de mis torpes deficiencias). Creo que fue por eso que le caí tan bien a Alastor, aunque se ojo bueno siempre me miraba con rectitud.

Sin embargo, desde que conocí a Remus Lupin, comencé a dudar acerca de mi talento para superar a los demás. Siempre supe que el me quería, talvez no como yo a él, pero lo hacía. La primera vez que pise el número doce de Grimmauld Place y lo vi ahí, callado, sereno, y amable, supe que era diferente. Evidentemente, enterarme que era un hombre lobo me impresionó mucho, y no supe si debía admirar su máscara o lamentarme por ella. Inconscientemente me acerqué a él y a su debilidad, tratando de encontrar un espacio en su vida.

El gran problema de mi amor abnegado era solo uno, y tenía nombre, apellido y mi sangre.

Sirius Black.

Yo adoraba a mi tío. Aunque nunca fuimos muy cercanos, lo hacía. Él era de esas personas que se hacían querer con facilidad una vez te acostumbrabas a su decadente arrogancia. En un primer instante me sentí aliviada al saber que Remus tenía un amigo en quien confiar plenamente. Soberbiamente, pensé que el podría estar a su lado cuando yo le hiciera falta. Tiempo después me di cuenta de que era al revés. Yo siempre había sido el reemplazo de Sirius.

En una ocasión en la que me enteré que Remus había sido herido por cumplir una misión para la Orden, no pude evitar aparecerme en el cuartel general con una preocupación tan latente, que dolía. Quería apoyarlo y hacerle sentir que siempre estaría ahí para él. Grande fue mi sorpresa al entrar a su habitación y verlo entre los brazos de Sirius. En ese momento, un fugaz pensamiento invadió mi mente y me hizo dudar acerca de la inocencia de aquel abrazo. Y, sin querer, el monstruo de los celos comenzó a apuñalar mi cordura. A partir de ese momento comenzó mi tortura.

Me sentía impotente al verme incapaz de poder ganarle a Sirius. Quien siempre terminaba arrancando una sincera sonrisa a Remus era él, y por más que me esforzaba nunca lo alcancé. Los celos me carcomían, lo que solo aumentaba el resentimiento contra mi tío.

_Resentimiento_.

Eso era lo que más me _enfermaba._

Yo los amaba a ambos. Pero eran diferentes tipos de amor, en diferente magnitud. Lo que sentía por Remus estaba ya fuera de mi control. Lo que más me exasperaba era que yo tenía capturado casi todo el tiempo de Lupin. Sin embargo, siempre me sentía excluida de las conversaciones, palabras y miradas que se originaban entre él y Sirius. Traté de calmar muchas veces esa espantosa sensación de vacío que se producía en mi pecho cuando los recordaba a ambos compartiendo viejos recuerdos o nostálgicas sonrisas, apelando al hecho de que eran amigos desde Hogwarts y que yo aún era una cría en esos tiempos. Pero, esa justificación no impedía que sintiera que Sirius me llevaba una gran ventaja en la carrera.

Me estaba quedando atrás por primera vez en mi vida.

Nadie nunca se enteró de lo que sucedía. No debía dejar que me vieran tan vulnerable. Mil veces traté de apagar el sentimiento y me esforcé por mantener mi estado de ánimo arriba. Pero todos mis intentos fueron a parar en la basura cuando Sirius murió.

Su desaparición de este mundo me produjo un dolor incalculable. ¿Sería tal vez porque había muerto y nunca pude deshacerme de mi gran resentimiento? ¿O porque nunca supe con certeza si el también corría conmigo? No tenía idea. Pero, lo peor de esa situación no fue tanto mi estado. Yo también tenía que cargar con algo más.

_El dolor de Remus_.

Me era imposible mirarlo a los ojos. Creía que la pena por la estaba pasando era inhumana. Silencioso, inmóvil…no parecía estar vivo (o querer vivir). Y sentí asco de mi misma cuando me percaté que, aún después de muerto, seguía sintiendo celos de Sirius.

Una noche cualquiera, mi patronus cambió y me fue imposible mantener la farsa de mi absurda felicidad. Me había obligado a mostrarles a todos una sonrisa, por más de un año. Ya no podía más.

El día en el que le dije a Remus que lo amaba, estaba lloviendo. Curiosamente, él dijo que también me amaba, pero que no podíamos estar juntos debido a lo que era. Sin embargo, yo sabía que había algo más tras su negativa. El recuerdo de la sombra de Sirius aún estaba presente y me sentí tonta al darme cuenta de que estaba corriendo una carrera en la que yo era la única participante, y a pesar de eso, no podía ganar.

Esa noche hice al amor con él. ¿Habría sido esa su manera de pedirme perdón? Quizás. Pero nunca supe si era una disculpa por rechazarme, por seguir amando a Sirius o por amarlo más que a mí.

Y así pasaron muchos meses. Encuentros oportunos que siempre comenzaban con su negativa y terminaban en la cama, mientras yo susurraba torpes palabras de amor. Con el paso del tiempo, me di cuenta que eso ya no me bastaba y que él me necesitaba más de lo que creía. Recuerdo cuando le mencioné la idea de casarnos. Creo que esa fue la única vez en la que vi su rostro congelarse de esa manera tan espantosa. ¿Tanto le repudiaba la idea de unir su vida a la mía? Luego de eso, no me sorprendió escuchar un claro y firme _"no"_, así como tampoco me asombré al sentir mis lágrimas surcar mis mejillas.

Molly y Arthur siempre me apoyaron. No había sido mi intención que lo supieran, pero no podía engañar a los maternos ojos de Molly ni a la curiosidad de Arthur. Agradecía su comprensión y sus intentos por persuadir a Remus de su decisión. Pero siempre supe que no conseguirían nada.

La muerte de Dumbledore le afectó mucho (no tanto como la de Sirius, pero lo hizo). Esa noche, cuando estábamos todos en la gran enfermería de Hogwarts y nos enteramos de la fatídica muerte del hombre en quién más confiábamos, lo vi caer de nuevo. Uno a uno, las personas en las que Remus más se apoyaba se iban yendo. Él tenía que verme…verme como alguien en quién podía tener siempre. No pude más e hice que el mundo conociera lo débil que me había hecho el amor. Mi patético reproche puso a Remus en una encrucijada y tal vez fue eso lo que hizo que me aceptara.

Nos casamos, y lo veía sonreír más seguido. En realidad me estaba esforzando, pero no podía estar con él siempre o decir las cosas precisas en los momentos exactos. Cuando eso pasaba, lo veía cerrar los ojos y estaba segura que pensaba en él. En que es lo que le diría Sirius, como es que lo abrazaría y como su aliento le daría fuerzas para seguir adelante.

El quiso dejarme. Los é. Cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada pude ver una ligera sombra en sus ojos. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Aún tengo esa duda. Sin embargo, estaba segura que él jamás hubiera pensando en abandonar a Sirius. Es más, si hubiera podido dar la vida por él lo hubiera hecho. Y ese pensamiento solo me hacia llorar.

Cuando nació Teddy, ya me había resignado a compartir el amor de Remus. Estaba cansada. Cansada de correr y nunca llegar a la meta, de no ganar.

Eran más de la media noche cuando me percaté que Remus no estaba en la cama. Me paré con sigilo y lo vi entrar al cuarto de Teddy y besar suavemente su cabecita.

—¿Qué sucede, Remus?—, pregunté preocupada.

Me lo explicó todo. Harry, Voldemort, _Bellatrix…_

—Voy contigo.

Una vez más, el _"no"_ salió de su boca.

—Tienes que cuidar de Teddy.

En ese momento tuve ganas de gritarle: ¿Y quien cuidará de tu? ¿Quién cuidara que no pierdas la cordura cuando te encuentres cara a cara con la asesina de tu amado Sirius?

Nunca pensé que terminarí así. Ese ataque me había dejado noqueada y a duras penas penas podía respirar. Veo como grandes trozos de Hogwarts caen a mi lado y no puedo moverme. Y creo que alucino, porque comienzo a escuchar que Remus me llama…

_Dora._

_Dora…_

_¡DORA!_

A penas puedo mantenerme lúcida, pero quiero pensar que no es mi imaginación la que que me hace oír su llamado con tanto amor.

_Avada Kedavra. _

Y mientras el chorro de luz verde se acerca a mí, logro captar los ojos de Remus. Prácticamente clamaba que no se le arrebate lo último que le queda.

Sabía que la vida se había terminado, y que había perdido mi carrera. Y aún en mis segundos finales, en los que paso de este mundo al otro, no puedo evitar amarlo con todo lo que tengo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, espero que este pequeño shot haya agradado. ¿Merece un review?

Riu.


End file.
